What Was Lost Can Be Found
by Gabrielle607
Summary: What will become of Sigyn and of Loki with their memories kept out of reach from them? How can they ever retrieve what was rightfully theirs? A Loki/Sigyn story. Please read and review!


**Hello there readers! So, this is my first Loki fanfic so go easy on me. Ok so this is a Loki/Sigyn and it will probably be between Rated M and Rated T for reasons... So, anyways... This is it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review. Oh and I know that Sigyn is Loki's wife and all in mythology and in the comics but I'm not gonna follow her story in those. So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But I wish I owned Loki...**

* * *

"You little bitch!" Freyja said as she gave a painful slap to Sigyn's cheek. "How many times have I told you to stay away from him?!" Sigyn just stood there shaking, like a dog with it's tail in between it's hind legs. "But what did you do? You have disobeyed my orders, you started an affair with a prince and you gave yourself to him!"

"But Lady Freyja, I love him! I-"

"Don't talk about love to me! I may be the goddess of love but I know love and lust when I see them!"

"Lady Freyja, please! I am with his child!" A gasp escaped Freyja's mouth and she instantly struck Sigyn on the cheek. "Lady Freyja, please." She begged.

"I want you to end whatever you have with him."

"What?"

"And once you bear his child, I shall banish all your memories of him."

"Lady Freyja, no! It will break him!"

"It is what he deserves." She said as she stormed off.

* * *

She stood there in his chambers, waiting for him to arrive. Sigyn was jittery and tears are starting to form at the back of her eyes the more that she thought of it. That is until she heard the door open and in came a tired and solemn looking Loki, but all of those disappeared when he saw Sigyn.

"Sigyn." He said, smiling.

"Loki, I need to talk to you." Loki walked up to her and kissed her hard and passionately.

"It can wait." He muttered in between kisses. Sigyn was conflicted. How can she break the heart of someone she made so happy? She wanted to be with Loki but if she disobeys Freyja, she would be severely punished and so will he. She pushed him away and turned her back to him. Loki groaned in irritation. "What now?"

"Loki, everyone knows about us." Then, Loki scoffed.

"Is that a big deal?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. "But it will be if you do not want to be with me."

"Loki, we have to end it." Then, silence.

"She told you to do it, didn't she? Freyja?"

"Loki. she's all I have."

"And I'm not?"

"It's not like that."

"Then tell me. if you really do love me, then Why are you following her?"

"I need to."

"So you're saying that your master is more important than me?"

"I never said that!" She cried, tears rushing down her face, but he just ignored it.

"But you're showing it."

"Loki, you don't understand. If I don't do this, I will lose everything."

"Sigyn, you'll have me."

"And you're not enough!"

Loki just sighed. He doesn't want to do this.

"Sigyn, if there's a way-"

"I love someone else." Loki felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed to him. After all this time, she would just betray him like this? He can't move. The air was knocked out of him and his throat was dry. The only words he can make is,

"Who?"

"Thor." If Freyja finding out about them was worse, this was the worst. In the end, even when it comes to the woman that he loves, he was always overshadowed by his arrogant, dimwitted brother.

"So you've been seducing me all along? Just so you can get close to him?"

"He's a better man than you ever were."

"And I've been nothing but a pawn to play with? Someone to fill your lust-filled dreams?" Loki was looking at her, looking for a sign that none of those were true, but she hid herself behind a mask well. "Get out." He snarled. All the love in his heart vanishing and replaced with rage. "I said get out! NOW!" He shouted as she ran towards the door. As soon as she left, he shouted out all his rage and threw a nearby vase to the wall as he knelt down and cried.

* * *

9 months after their last encounter, Sigyn lay on a bed; all pale, sweaty and tired, butstill breathing. She was asleep and beside the bed, two women stood; one with a bundle in her arms and the other was talking to her. The woman holding the bundle was Freyja.

"What will you do with the child?" The woman asked.

"I shall send it to Midgard."

"Why not Svartalfheim or even Hel if you want the child to suffer?"

"I am not that cruel and I do not want the child to suffer. I want it unknown to her parents; unknown to our world." She looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "She looks like Sigyn." Freyja gave the bundle to the woman and she left. Freyja produced an emerald necklace and held it in her hand. She placed her other hand on Sigyn's forehead.

"I am sorry, my dear friend. But this is for your own good."

She extracted every memory of Loki and her child and transferred it to the necklace. It glowed through the prcocess and she spoke to it.

"Whoever will have a claim of this pendant will be cursed until the bearer of the memories within it have retrieved them." The pendant stopped glowing and it vanished.

* * *

In the darkness of his room, he sat on the bed, knees hugged and a bottle of wine on one hand. Just then, the door opened and in came Frigga with a tray of food.

"By The Norns, Loki Odinson, don't you ever put on a light?" She said as she set down the tray of food and opened the balcony door. She lit some candles and sat down beside her son. Loki flinched at the sudden brightness.

"What do you want. mother?"

"Loki, you cannot stay in here forever."

"I did it for 9 months, didn't I? Who says I can't do it forever?"

"I did."

Loki sighed. He doesn't want to go out of this room; not now, not ever.

"Loki, Heimdall looked upon Vanaheim and heard the screams of pain of Sigyn."

"Should I care? It is what she deserves."

"No, Loki. It isn't"

"Well, she lied to me, mother. I loved her, with all my heart and she threw it away. Do you expect me to care after that?"

"Yes. Do you still love her?" Loki didn't answer. Of course he does. He always will. But that was before.

"No." He said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Loki, she bears a child."

"Then she was the whore I took her for."

"You didn't let me finish." She said sternly. "The child is yours." She finished. A tear fell on Loki's cheek. Silence.

"Mother, I want you to erase my memories of her."

"Why?"

"Mother, I am in pain. I am afraid that this pain will not end."

"But the child-"

"I care for the child. But it will be an everyday reminder of a love that I have lost."

"Loki-"

"Mother, please." He begged. Frigga sighed. She wanted the best for her son and if he thinks that this is the best for him, she shall do it.

"Alright." As she moved to touch his forehead, he flinched away.

"Wait," he said. "When you see my child or if my child seeks me, can you explain?"

"I will." She said. He nodded and leaned back to the headboard, ready for whatever pain was about to come. Frigga placed a hand on his forehead. "Think about her. About all the memories of her." Loki closed his eyes and thought about her blonde hair, _her blue- no brown, eyes. Her name is Sigyn and-... What? Why am I thinking of her? Who is Sigyn? Who is she? _And that was it, Sigyn was no more to him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, so that's just the prologue and probably the longest chapter I've ever done so far. So anyways, it might be long since I update and please review!**


End file.
